Hermione's Heartbreak
by JJRC
Summary: Harry and Cho are going out...Hermione's heart broke(DUH) read it! review please FLAMES ARE WELCOME AND WOULD BE DELETED. ::smiles to everyone:: coz I'm used to people saying my grammar sux...LOL
1. Default Chapter Title

A Heartbreak  


Hermione stared at the white ceiling. She appeared at the ceiling, actually an eleven year old version of her did. The girl was reading Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. Hermione chuckled. She recall the exhilarating feeling when she found out that the 'Boy Who Lived" was her age. Why according to that book he's only a few months older than her. She knew right then that she loved Harry Potter, the 'Boy Who Lived.' Hermione looked away another memory of HIM. This was a mistake because she saw a picture of Harry and her in their fourth year. Ron took the picture without them knowing it. Hermione looked in love with Harry, and Harry looked as if he's about to confess his 'deep feelings' for her ... as Ron and the rest of the world put it. But of course that was the practically the opposite. Harry did confess his deep feelings...but not to her but to the Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang. Hermione responded with a 'oh how incredibly romantic' look. She looked at the ceiling again. Now she recalled the memory when Harry ran to her after he caught Cho bragged about how she got him in her fingertips actually it was like just yesterday. Hermione was quite mad at him for letting Cho seized the Snitch (and among other things). Nonetheless she comforted him. That afternoon, he and Cho officially broke up...which delighted many girls who were in love with Harry. Harry sort of became quite depressed even before a Hogsmeade visit who always delighted many students. Hermione stayed with him. She even canceled her date with Seamus. Ron did the same too. So they stayed with him. Hermione saying that Harry was waaaaaaaayyyy too good for Cho. While Ron told jokes about Cho. Harry wasn't even with them...he was too busy staring at a picture in his hand and keep repeating these words over and over again..."What happen? You know we were like having a great time together." Hermione felt slightly sorry for him...but the fact that she warned him about Cho stopped her from saying that it was ALL Cho's fault. Finally about three hours of comforting, Ron gave up and went to his room mumbling about first crushes are hopeless. Hermione wanted to lie down and sleep. But looking at Harry miserable like that made her stay. Harry is acting such a jerk! A lot of others girls liked him and would give anything to go out with him...and here he is mourning over Cho, a b*%!@ in every way? She wanted to slap him...and well she couldn't control her hand anymore and well she slapped him. Harry looked stunned.   
"You are such a brainless git sometimes! Do you know how many thousands of witches would want to date you? huh?" she screamed, and went on. "Would do anything to shake your hand?" Harry looked at his hands. "If you don't, then I honestly overestimated your IQ...your my best friend...I don't want to see you hurt...that's why I warned you about Cho. Because I love you. But now I know how brainless gitt-ed you are and I refused to acknowledge that I ever knew you...I don't want to ever talk to you again...go chase Cho or something..." Hermione trailed off, as if realizing what she just said...she ran away from to her dormitory leaving Harry confounded. God! She couldn't believed she just said that to her best friend! How he must hate her right now. Hermione's mind flooded with thoughts of Harry. Her head started hurting so she close her eyes but she can sense her heart screaming:  
_I see what she's doing to you   
And it hurts me so   
I wish I could steal you away   
But you just won't go   
Something's holding you close to her   
something I can't see   
But come the say that you've had enough   
Now you come running to me  
'Cause if you were mine   
You'd know how good love could be   
And if you were mine   
I'd love you eternally   
If you were mine..._-- If You Were Mine, Boyzone  
Before falling asleep, Hermione's last thought was...yeah if you were mine...the thought broke her heart into smithereens and a single tear appeared.  
  
  
A/N:  
There is gonna be a sequel if I have enough feedbacks. The fourth story I've written today. I know there are no such word as gitted but I just can't resist it. So no flames about that. But the rest I leave for you to judge ::crosses her fingers::   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters so don't sue me nor do I claim them they are all J.K. Rowling's so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

_  
  
Ring-ring-ring-ring....._.  
Hermione jerked awake. She felt for her alarm clock's off button. She stretch her arm and yawn. She stumble off her bed and into the bathroom the girls share. She muttered a few words and the shower turn on by itself. The cold water rushed out into Hermione's still sleepy eyes and also the memory of yesterday, including a million others. Hermione recalled the time when she, Harry and Ron encounter a Waskasaki in Ron's backyard. Hermione was trying real hard to remember the encounter for it while Harry, in his swimming trunks (it was summer) froze nearly to death until Ron finally got the idea to lit a tiny bonfire while Hermione tackle the Waskasaki with a semi fireball. She chuckled. Harry caught a flu and has to stay in bed for 2 weeks. That was the best summer of Hermione's life. The other time, when the group explored the lagoon near Ron's house, they went tota-.... Hermione snapped out of her memories when an alarm went off, probably Lavender's. Oh my God! She spent nearly an hour in the shower ... thinking of him. Hermione sighed and she muttered a few words and the shower turned off. She dressed up in her usual Hogwarts uniform: a pointy, black hat; black robes and boots. She opened the door only to find a Lavender who's about to knock the door down. Lavender was shocked to see her. It took one good minute until she finally snapped out of it.  
"What's up with you? Spending more than 15 minutes in the bathroom? OUR Hermione?" Lavender said, teasingly. Hermione flashed her a weak smile. Hermione went to her bed and lied down. She looked at the white ceiling again and she closed her eyes. Another flashback... This time it was the day she first saw Harry Potter. She remembered it as if it was yesterday. She was writing in her diary...her only best friend at the time-well the only 'REAL' one.She glanced at the picture of Harry that she tore off from _The Rise and Fall of Dark Arts. ::music starts:: :::Hermione starts writing:::  
_Dear Diary August 27, 1997  
Today I saw a boy. He took my breath away.  
_Hermione glanced up. She put her pen and diary again at her night table. She climbed to bed and fell asleep. ::screen darkens::  
:::Hermione appeared again, this time in a car. She starts writing:::  
_Dear Diary,  
I can't get him off my mind and it scares me 'cause I've never felt this way. _  
Hermione remembered the black haired boy's gentle face. She replayed the image again and again. She smiled to herself. She planned her meeting with him. She'll tell him her name and she would smile at him. Then she'll comment something about what he wore at the moment. She replayed the thought over and over again. Finally, she heard someone giggling. (It is London, and I just well picture it really quiet for some unknown reason)  
Hermione glanced up and turned to the car window. Two girls passed by. The girl was whispering something to the other girl's ear. Then they giggled and pointed at a tall, brown hair boy. Hermione felt a pang of jealousy. She looked down at her diary...her best friend._  
_No one in this world knows me better than you do. So diary I'll confide in you.  
  
_  
_Dear Diary,  
Today I saw that boy. As he walked by I thought he smiled at me. And I wondered does he know what's in my heart?  
_Hermione breath out a couple of times and closed her eyes then she ran through the barrier... just as the letter instructed. Instead of hitting the wall, her feet kept on running. Hermione opened her eyes. She saw a red train with a Hogwarts Express sign on it. Hermione looked around. Oh my God! The boy from the photo. He was walking towards her direction. Think Hermione, think. The boy passed by her before Hermione could even take a good look at him. Hermione had this strange feeling that he smiled at her. Her eyes followed him. And an embarrassing thought struck her...was she obvious about her feelings?   
I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe. should I tell him how I feel or would that scare him away. Diary, tell me what to do. please tell me what to say  
_ Hermione went in to the train. She decided to looked for a not too crowded compartment. She didn't have to look far. She found one on the fourth compartment. Three girls who introduced themselves as Parvarti, Lavender and Ariel. She talked to them for awhile finding out that Ariel had a crush to Harry Potter. She also found out that Harry Potter was near the end of the train from Parvarti. They talked about him for awhile which interested Hermione a lot. But then they change the subject on clothes. Hermione was near to sleep because of boredom. They were talked about the other girl's patterned mini skirt. While Hermione was trying to figure out how to get to Harry Potter and introduced herself and also not appearing too obvious. Until a round-faced boy asked them if they seen his toad. Everyone said no. But Hermione looked at the boy as if he's some Greek god or something.   
"I'll help!" she volunteered. The boy nodded. Hermione got up. She was analyzing what to say first. Neville opened the compartment door. Hermione took a deep breath...her mind went blank.   
_ Diary, tell me what to do. please tell me what to say  
_She _immediately blurted out what came to mind first.  
"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one" Hermione tried to think of some reason to stay at their compartment. She saw Ron's wand....  
::music fades::  
  
"Hermione, Hermione!" Hermione opened her eyes. She sat up and stretched. She looked at Parvarti's face.  
"Do you know what time it is?" Parvarti is dressed in her usual open black robes with flower patches around the bottom and knee length black boots. Hermione shook her head. She still felt a bit sleepy. Hermione glanced at Parvarti's bewitched clock that lights up every 15 minutes to comment at your schedule.   
The clock flashed a big red warning sign. WARNING!!! which got Hermione's attention immediately.  
"You are late, my girl!" Hermione groaned. 8:30!!!!!  
"And Ugh! Look at that boring hair do!"  
" Girl friend, one word of advise... please change your whole wardrobe!" Hermione ignored the clock. Instead she gave Parvarti a questioning look...Parvarti just shrugged. Hermione gathered up her books and homework. As she started for the door. She saw a note by her night table. She quickly picked it up, stuck it at one of her books and followed Parvarti out the door.   


******************************************  


Hermione forgot about the note for the rest of the day. Hermione concentrated hard on ignoring Harry. She also ignored Ron only because he mention love and Lavender too much. And she was not in the mood for the whole love thing going on in his life. She also ignored Lavender, for the same reason: Ron and love. In fact she avoided and ignored everyone that morning and afternoon. She didn't even raised her hand in class to avoid all the attention and of course any eye contact with Harry. After a horrible dinner by herself, Hermione quickly ran to her dormitory and pulled out something that she could always count on... her diary. She read the first couple of pages when she remembered the note. She went through all her books until she finally found the baby blue stationary note.   
She opened it quickly. . .  
_  
_  
Author's Note:  
Give me a break... I almost flunk my fave subject today... and I was listening to Brit's new CD when I heard this Dear Diary song... and the whole thing came out in a flash. I didn't mean for it to be a cliff hanger but hey after all it is 11:45 PM and tomorrow I have to go to school. I have the WHOLE thing now... it's a pretty good, twisted ending. I'll have the next part by tomorrow... MAYBE. And I forgot to spell Parvarti...you know Patil...  
I'm working on three different fics right now so be patient...  
Read Heart: Hermione's Indescribable Feelings it's sort of a sequel to Hermione's Heartbreak.....  
it is pretty good....  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own the song...Britney Spears does...  
I don't own any characters. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling...etc.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
